Somewhere only we know
by jillian kurusugawa
Summary: Al lugar que solo nosotros conocemos KAi x Oc , la felicidad se puede guardar hasta en un hermoso recuerdo y permanecer asi siempre capitulo unico keade


**Somewhere only we know**

**Kai x Oc**

Tienes el derecho a decidir, estar feliz, estar triste. Pero existe la posibilidad de que alguien te pueda hacer feliz, algún objeto, algún recuerdo, algún lugar... De que puedas depositar un poco de tu felicidad en aquello. Que una vez te dio esperanzas. Que supiste amar, Que pensaste que estuvo ahí en el momento correcto y aunque eso ya no este. Siempre vivirá en ti. 

Vivirá en tu corazón para siempre. Estará a salvo ahí, nunca morirá para ti, un pequeño amor efímero que siempre existirá para ti, una prueba de que si sabes amar. Aunque no lo creas necesario.

Sus piernas se movían lentamente, caminaba por ahí, un pequeño pueblo pobre, algo deshabitado. Con las manos en sus bolsillos y sin mirar directamente hacia delante.

Sus cabellos se mecían con el viento, mientras a su lado vio una carreta pasar con paja.

Y muchos se preguntaba como el heredo de los Hiwatari se encontraba ahí. Levanto su mirada mirando a la gente lo observaban desconcertados. Cada año eran nuevos habitantes... Kai gruño por un segundo, pero no le importo siguió caminando. Se encontraba algo melancólico y nervioso.

Fue en esos momentos en los que recordó porque estaba ahí

Flash Back

-Quédate aquí, Kai – Ordeno el hombre de alta edad , entrado con varios hombres atrás, dejando a su pequeño nieto de unos seis años ahí, afuera de la cabaña, en ese pequeño pueblo.

El niño miro todo viendo a los hombres de a su abuelo entrar. Unos gritos se escuchan adentro de la cabaña que parecían ser hombres enfurecidos por la visita del anciano.

Escuchaba atentamente, no le daba miedo, era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, las discusiones de negocios de su abuelo, que se solucionaban con golpes.

Mas sus oídos se impresionaron al escuchar algo fuera de lo normal. Era algo distraído .Aquellos gemidos se escucharon mas fuertes cuando aquella hermosa niña se vio descubierta por el Ruso.

Kai la miro, sin poder creerlo. Con los ojos a causa de sollozos una niña de cabellos cafés.

Sus mejillas obtuvieron un hermoso color rojizo al levantarse y admirar la belleza del chico que tenía al frente pequeños gimoteos seguían saliendo de su pequeña boca, pero con unos minutos dejaron de escucharse, soltando un suspiro.

El peliazul le miro directamente como preguntándole que hacia ahí. Aunque para los ojos del ruso era una niña normal, salida de la calle, debido al ver sus ropajes, le causaba molestia.

Ella no le respondió sólo levanto su mano y limpio una pequeña lágrima que salía de su ojo izquierdo.

I walked across an empty land

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand

Gruño al sentirse ignorado, y con odio la miro a lo cual ella no respondió. Mas miro atrás de el algo sorprendida por lo cual el niño al darse cuenta giro sobre si mismo. Encontrándose con tres niños de mas o menos diez o doce años.

Con los mismos ropajes que aquella niña. Si podía sentir el miedo, aunque le hayan enseñado que no debía sentirlo, había inseguridad…

-Tu abuelo ha estado molestando demasiado, enclenque- Comento el mas algo de ellos, con un bat de béisbol en su mano, dando de golpecitos con el en su palma, de forma amenazadora.

I felt the earth beneath my feet

Sat by the river and it made me complete

Kai gruño mirándolos amenazadoramente sin tomar en cuenta la niña que estaba atrás de el, giro y se puso lo mas cerca que pudo de las tablas de la cabaña.

-Mi familia ya no pueden con esto y alguien tendrá que pagar por sus abusos- Dijo el otro de ellos, presionando su puño y enseñándoselo al ruso.

El los miró venir, sus ojos se cerraron al creer sentir el impacto del golpe contra su cuerpo. Cuando sintió que alguien jalo su mano izquierda junto con todo su cuerpo y escucho el golpe que los otros se dieron contra la cabaña.

Oh simple thing where have you gone

I'm getting old and i need something to rely on

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mirando a los otros tres niños quejarse por el golpe y empezó a correr a causa de la acción de aquella personita que aun sostenía su mano. Corrió viendo confundido la ansiedad de la niña de escapar, logrando escuchar la voz de su abuelo enfurecido que se había percatado de lo sucedido.

Sus pies descalzos se detuvieron al integrarse al bosque de ese lugar. Cayó de rodillas a causa del cansancio. La pequeña niña respiraba a bocanadas a compás del visitante. Sonrió al ver el gesto de Kai…

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin

-¿Donde estamos?- Preguntó algo feliz, pues después de todo alguien se había preocupado por su estado, le había salvado de una forma extraña, pero ella lo hizo.

Ella se levantó y lo miro por un segundo, sonriendo. A lo que kai respondió también sonriendo.

I came across a fallen tree

I felt the branches of it looking at me

Hierbas, flores, agua, vida, eso es lo que había en ese lugar. Admirado la vista del pequeño niño. Era un lugar hermoso….

Is this the place we used to love

Is this the place that i've been dreaming of

Camino cerca de un tronco tratando de no caerse en el agua, ya que este era como un sendero con el cual se podía atravesar aquel pequeño lago. Kai le siguió sin preguntar, aquel lugar, le traía paz, una inmensa paz y una fantástica felicidad. Su corazón era feliz. Él era feliz.

Oh simple thing where have you gone

I'm getting old and i need something to rely on

Su corazón se tranquilizo al llegar al final del camino. Siguió a su amiga por el sendero del lago, ella se detuvo y miro su reflejo en el lago. El ruso la imito mirándose, era él…

Volteó a mirar el reflejo de su amiga y se sorprendió al ya no verlo. Kai se enderezo a punto de voltear para buscarle, cuando sintió unos brazos envolverle por atrás. Un aliento caluroso chocando con sus hermosos cabellos azulados.

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin

Era ella, no la podía ver pero la podía sentir y era tan calido, se quedo petrificado sin hacer ni decir nada.

-Estamos en mi felicidad- respondió al fin, con una mirada relajada al a pregunta que antes le había echo el inocente, el cual respiró profundamente al escuchar aquellas palabras.

And if you have a minute why don't we go

talk about it somewhere only we know

this could be the end of everything

-¿Tu felicidad?- Pregunto atemorizado.

-Si- A diferencia de Kai, ella se veía profundamente tranquila, con delicadeza subió una de sus manos a la altura de los cabellos del ruso y los acaricio suavemente.

Dejándose acariciar por los suaves sonidos de sus suspiros y el sonido del río.

-Ahora será también tuya…

Fin Flash Back

Se encontraba más tranquilo ya le faltaba poco para llegar, hace más de dos años que no iba. Pero eso no afectaba lo que sentía seguía intacto. Aquel lugar le traía felicidad.

so why don't we go

somewhere only we know

Camina cruzando el tronco teniéndolo ya dominado, mirando hacia debajo de aquel lago, que reflejaba sus facciones.

Nueve años y aun le provocaba lo mismo que cuando se reflejo la primera vez. Siguió caminando llegando al final del sendero y le vio arriba de la copa del árbol que le daba sombra ahí.

Semidormida, despertó con un gesto tierno cuando lo vio llegar.

-Volví- Kai la miro con ternura, que sólo ella le pudo dar en aquel momento de su niñez que nunca pudo olvidar.

-Bienvenido de nuevo a nuestra felicidad, Kai.

this could be the end of everything

so why don't we go

somewhere only we know

FIN

En español:

Un lugar que solo nosotros conocemos

Caminé a través de una tierra vacía

Conocía el sendero como la palma de mi mano

Sentí la tierra bajo mis pies

Me senté por el río y me hizo sentir completo

Oh cosa simple ¿A dónde te has ido?

Estoy envejeciendo

y necesito alguien en quien confiar

Así es que dime cuando me dejarás entrar

Me estoy cansando

y necesito un lugar donde empezar

Atravesé un árbol caído

Sentí sus ramas mirándome

¿Es este el lugar que solíamos amar?

¿Es este el lugar con el que he estado soñando?

Oh cosa simple ¿A dónde te has ido?

Estoy envejeciendo

y necesito alguien en quien confiar

Así es que dime cuando me dejarás entrar

Me estoy cansando

y necesito un lugar donde empezar

Y si tienes un minuto ¿Por qué no vamos a

Hablar de esto a un lugar

que solo nosotros conocemos?

Este podría ser el final de todo

Entonces ¿Por qué no vamos

A un lugar que solo nosotros conocemos?

Oh cosa simple ¿A dónde te has ido?

Estoy envejeciendo

y necesito alguien en quien confiar

Así es que dime cuando me dejarás entrar

Me estoy cansando

y necesito un lugar donde empezar

Así que si tienes un minuto ¿Por qué no vamos a

Hablar de esto a un lugar

que solo nosotros conocemos?

Este podría ser el final de todo

Entonces ¿Por qué no vamos

A un lugar que solo nosotros conocemos?

Este podría ser el final de todo

Entonces ¿Por qué no vamos

Al lugar que solo nosotros conocemos?


End file.
